


Something forgotten

by zhyn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/zhyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave was sure he wasn’t supposed to be here, alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something forgotten

  


  


#    
[Something forgotten](/)   


 

  


There were days when all he could do was stand still and stare up the sky - the brilliant blue making him lose his breath.

Dave was sure he wasn’t supposed to be here, alone. He could almost remember a broad figure with plush rump puppets in hand, shades glinting in the sunset, Texan drawl telling him to be strong.

(But they said it was all in his mind, he’s been in foster care for so long, no one named “Bro” ever took care of him.)

Whenever he got sent to the guidance counselor he’d listen to her pedantic inquiries couched in overly formal terms, and then he’d have to resist the urge to rap about drunken antics, squiddles and horrorterrors.

(He’d never even heard of horrorterrors, what the fuck was wrong with him?)

He’d gone squeamish over dissecting a frog for biology class, thinking - dead frogs were bad news - to the point his partner, a dark-haired girl with big dorky glasses - had taken the pin and stabbed it through the brain stem like it was something she did all the time.

(She was ready to do what she had to - always. It made him feel terribly inferior just jumping through time, dooming alternate versions as he kept trying to fix his mistakes - )

They were all because of these elusive almost memories, and he kept them inside. Bad enough people thought he was a weirdo for his ironic statements and love of sick beats. Couldn’t you be normal, Dave, like normal things like cars and stop acting like you know so much? But he couldn’t. 

When he felt suffocated by the system, by the heavy-handed attempts at camaraderie he’d go off to the nearest park, look up at whatever patch of sky, and feel the wind caress his face like a friend.

And he can’t help but wonder why, amidst those almost memories, he knew he was forgetting something. Forgetting something special.

A name he can’t remember.

A smile he can’t quite see.

And it kept twisting him up inside, until that chance instance, years ahead after fame and stardom and money was finally easy, when his brother was watching reruns of old shows on the plasma tv, and he saw that buck-toothed smile.

 _Dave._

And something inside loosened and he gasped at the black and white visage of a man he’d never meet, knowing that those eyes were the bluest of blue summer skies.

 _John._

—-

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Created for colorpsychedelic on tumblr.


End file.
